


More Whole

by Whedonista93



Series: Spooky Season 2020 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kind of dark, Vampires, no civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: "Brock is a vampire," Darcy explains. "And an old one at that. It'll take more than blowing him up to kill him."
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Spooky Season 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881
Comments: 51
Kudos: 223





	More Whole

"Wait, you blew up who?!" Darcy nearly screeches.

"Uh, Brock Rumlow." Steve says. "He was a double agent for Hydra. It was either him or a city block."

Darcy jumps off the couch, bouncing around on one foot after the other, trying to tug her boots on. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She finally managed to get both boots on and spins on Steve. " _Please_ tell me you brought his body back."

Wanda winces. "What was left of it," she mutters.

"Shit!" Darcy curses. "Where'd you put him?"

"Medical," Steve answers warily.

Darcy spins on her heel, heading toward the elevator. Steve and Wanda exchange a brief glance, then follow.

"Darcy?" Wanda ventures, when they're all ensconced in the elevator.

Darcy taps her foot impatiently, barely resisting the urge to pace the confined space. "Brock isn't a double agent."

"Uh, wasn't?" Steve corrects sheepishly.

" _Isn't._ "

"Darcy," Steve says gently, "he's gone."

Darcy shakes her head as they finally reach the medical level. "Rumlow," she demands from the medical tech at the front desk.

The tech takes one look at their little trio and silently leads them back, pointing out the drawer his remains are stored in and retreating.

Darcy yanks the door open and pulls the table out.

Steve blanches. "He's, uh, more… whole than he was when we put him in there."

Darcy nods and deftly starts rearranging Brock's body parts. The mortician has the pieces organized to resemble the correct locations, but Darcy shoves them all closer together, so it will take less effort for them to knit back together. She brushes his hair back from his face, wincing at the burn scars. They've been apart too long.

"That's disgusting," Wanda announces.

"Darcy, what's going on?" Steve demands with an edge to his voice.

Darcy walks over to one of the refrigerator units on the wall and grabs a bag of blood. "Brock is a vampire," she explains. "And an old one at that. It'll take more than blowing him up to kill him." She lets her own fangs extend, and bites into the bag in her hands. She winces at the cold blood sliding down her throat, but forced herself to finish it before tossing the empty pouch in a nearby biohazard bin. She grabs a scalpel from a nearby tray and slits her palm, quickly moving to let her blood drip over the spaces where Brock's body is disconnected from its own parts. When her palm starts to heal, she slits it again, repeating the process until her blood is pooled over all his wounds. She goes back to the refrigerator and downs another bag of blood. She considers only briefly before downing a third. Brock will heal faster if he feeds from her than he will if he feeds from one of the bags.

"So, uh, you're a vampire too?" Wanda asks weakly.

Darcy nods. "Yeah."

"The sun?" Steve asks.

Darcy grins wryly. "When you're as old as Brock and I are, there's not many rules."

"Why do you care so much?" Wanda asks. "About him."

"Brock's my mate," Darcy explains softly.

"But… Hydra," Steve pretests weakly.

Darcy moves back to Brock's side and snorts out something like a laugh. "If it were just him, he might've actually joined them. But it's him and me, and I would never let him get away with their level of bullshit. He's worked as a triple agent, reporting directly to Fury, for more than a decade now."

Brock's eyes snap open, hunger obvious, and land on Steve and Wanda. He lunges up.

Darcy catches him and the throat and slams him back onto the metal table. "Uh-uh, mister. No snacking on friends. I'm right here."

The moment she releases his throat, he shoves up into a sitting position, and latches into her neck until she starts to feel a bit weak-kneed. He pulls back, lapping gently at the bite mark, before she starts to get light-headed, though. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, breathing shakily, when he's done.

Darcy wraps her arms around him, gently stroking up and down his spine with one hand and murmuring soothing nonsense as he reorients himself.

Several minutes later, he lifts his head. "Darcy?"

She smiles. "Welcome back, love."

Brock winces. "Fucking hell, that one hurt."

"Uh, sorry," Wanda mutters.

Brock's head snaps toward her, finally consciously recognizing the presence of someone other than Darcy.

"We didn't know about the triple agent thing," Wanda mutters toward her feet.

"Be nice," Darcy mumbles, low enough only Brock can hear.

Obligingly, he smiles charmingly. "No sweat, kid. I've suffered worse."

"Knowing the truth, though," Steve says. "I'm, uh, glad we didn't actually kill you."

Brock snorts. "I'm a hard fucker to kill, Rogers."

Steve nods. "I can see that now."

Darcy runs her hand down Brock's arm and tugs him to his feet. "Let's get you to a shower, handsome."

Brock grins. "Sayin' I stink, sweetheart?"

"Yes," Darcy answers unrepentantly. "And you look like you just went through a wood chipper."

Brock glances down at his blood covered form and winces. "Right." He runs a hand over the smooth skin over his ribs. "Hey, no scars, though."

Darcy reaches up and brushes fingers over his now scar-free cheek. "It'd been too long since you'd fed properly."

Brock shrugs. "Couldn't have Hydra asking questions about inexplicable healing after a fucking building fell on me."

Darcy scowls. "Fury and I are having words about how long he left you under."

Brock kisses her temple. "And all shall love her and despair."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Tolkien, really?"

Brock shrugs. "Why not? He based the dark queen version of Galadriel on Darcy."

Darcy pokes him in the ribs. "Please stop before they start trying to guess how old I am."

Brock grins unrepentantly. "Gonna join me in that shower, beautiful?"

Darcy winks and saunters out the door.

Brock follows. 

Steve and Wanda stand, frozen, until the medical tech shouts in surprise.

Steve curses and runs after them. "Rumlow, you're naked, you son of a bitch!"


End file.
